The problem that All of Me strapless bra solves is providing a bra that enables the user to wear a strapless bra and adjust the tightness of the band depending on the size of rib cage/torso. Due to the adjustable band it can also serve as a way to elevate breasts.
Hood, US Patent 2006/0189254 A1 (2006) states “A typical strapless bra consists of a band with several clasps connected to one end of the torso strap with a like number of hooks or similar members on or near the end of the other torso strap to allow for fastening of the two torso straps. These clasps/hooks respectively allow the user to adjust the bra according to how tight the user would like the bra to be. This bra type does support the breast somewhat but is very restricting as it can not easily adjust to various body types especially in proximity to the torso.” She then discusses that there is a need for a new and improved strapless bra “ especially one that provides the requisite amount of support and allows for the fit to be adjustable to the users particular figure especially in proximity to the torso”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,348 Farino (1991) utilizes Velcro as a means of fastening the two torso straps. However, the fabric that creates the two torso straps are not made of flexible fabric that is easily maneuvered.
This product I came up with this idea over 3 years ago due to my own issues with wearing strapless bras. I could never wear one because I have large breasts and therefore would need a larger cup size which coincides with a bigger band around rib case/torso. The back band is always too big and never stays up regardless of any tape (that can be used on the skin) I utilized to keep it up because I have a small rib cag/torso. I therefore would never wear a strapless bra due to the lack of tension created to make me feel supported. I created a very simple prototype in 2011 using a bra that I had, I cut off the back band. I went to the store and purchased stretchable fabric and fastening tape (Velcro). I sewed the back band and attached the fastening tape. Then I came up with the idea of adding a strap along with the Velcro for extra support similar to a shin guard strap. Especially as a mental health professional I have seen the psychological impact on users who cannot buy certain tops/dresses/bathing suits which considerably limits clothing choices and impacts body image negatively.